goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MinorsVEVO101/Planning Andriod Cody Gets The Ultra Worst Card
Universe (Graduate Forever): Cody Albatross, Jasmine Weaver, and Locky Vaughnan Rainbow (10 Million Days Off): Duchess (Aristocats) Red Beryl (9 Million Days Off): Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket Diamond (8 Million Days Off): Valerie Audrey Mercury (7 Million Days Off): CrimsonZockt Crystal (6 Million Days Off): Ivan the Brony Kaiju and Jake the Hero Academia Guy Emerald (5 Million Days Off): Trevor Woo Platinum (4 Million Days Off): SteveEye103 ''' '''Gold (3 Million Days Off): Wilmer Lopez and Eric Riggans Silver (2 Million Days Off): Andrew the Irishman Bronze (1 Million Days Off): Eduardo Quintella Carrato Star (750,000 Days Off): Saturn Dalan Yamata (My Imaginary Friend) Check Mark (500,000 Days Off): Brandon Yu and Gabriel Legein Trophy (250,000 Days Off): DanTDM and SkyDoesMInecraft Green (100,000 Days Off): Brendan Barney Lime Green (75,000 Days Off): Alex The TD Guy and Liam Ryan Lawn Green (50,000 Days Off): Bart Simpson and Lisa Simpson Leaf (25,000 Days Off): Haruhi Suzumiya Forest Green (5,000 Days Off): Tyrone Calvin Miliitary Green (1,000 Days Off): BoBoiBoy, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity Light Green (900 Days Off): ROBLOXGamerFanatic 2006 UK DX and TeardropFan2014 Chartuese (800 Days Off): African Vulture Lightest Blue (700 Days Off): JackComedian3000 Sky Blue (600 Days Off): Arnold and Izuku Midoriya Cyan (500 Days Off): NathanWin7587 (It's actually his 3rd time getting cyan) Light Blue (400 Days Off): Aztecgeek9000 Pool Blue (300 Days Off): Sunset Shimmer and Applejack Seawater (200 Days Off): Ash Crimson Dodger Blue (100 Days Off): Victor and Valentino Blue (90 Days Off): Sapphire (80 Days Off): Night Blue (75 Days Off): ''' '''Dark Blue (70 Days Off): Dark Violet (60 Days Off): Thomas the Tank Engine Violet (50 Days Off): Midnight (40 Days Off): Dark Purple (30 Days Off): Cloth (25 Days Off): Purple (20 Days Off): Light Purple (15 Days Off): Magenta (10 Days Off): Pink (5 Days Off): SML Patrick Blossom Rose (4 Days Off): ''' '''Misty Rose (3 Days Off): Blocky and Eraser (BFDI) Cotton Candy (2 Days Off): Trip (Pokemon) Bubblegum (1 Day Off): Original Noddy White (Nothing Happens): Luan Loud ''' '''Magnolia (Talk After School):Marshmallow (II) Expression Ivory (Detention for 1 Minute): Samuel Iris Lemon Chiffon (Detention for 5 Minutes): Caillou Champagne (Detention for 10 Minutes): David Smith Cream (Detention For 15 Minutes): Evan Tavarez Papaya Whip (Detention for 20 Minutes): Spinner the Space Kid Navajo White (Detention for 25 Minutes): Fireman Sam Beige (Detention for 30 Minutes): Justin (Total Drama) Expression Yellow (Detention for 35 Minutes): Leni Loud [Angry Expression Starts) Jonquil (Detention for 40 Minutes): Greg, Murray, Anthony, and Jeff (Wiggles) Sunglow (Detention for 45 Minutes): Tom Richards (will say his chances) Mustard (Detention for 50 Minutes): Dance-A-Lot-Robot Electric Yellow (Detention for 55 Minutes): Lee Harvey Oswald Rubber Ducky Yellow (1-Hour-Detention) Lynn Loud curse at me Bumblebee (2-Hour-Detention): Sofia the First Carrot (3-Hour-Detention): Purple Guy (Will Eat His Card) Tiger Orange (4-Hour-Detention): Sour Sweet Tangerine (5-Hour-Detention): Evil Mario Yam (6-Hour-Detention): Spinner Sandstone (7-Hour-Detention): Ezekiel (Total Drama) Orange (8-Hour-Detention): Katsuki Bakugo ''' '''Clownfish (9-Hour-Detention): Principal Steinbeck Construction Orange (10-Hour-Detention) Olmen (Trevor Woo) Basketball Orange (11-Hour-Detention): Boris The Teeth Guy ''' '''Goldenrod (12-Hour-Detention):Tremaine Junior Burnt Orange (1-Day-Detention): Juniper Montage (Taunting Move) Auburn (2-Day-Detention): Larry Haruki and Sastuki Momoi Lipstick (3-Day-Detention): ''' '''Blood Red (4-Day-Detention): Blake (Trevor Woo) Fire (5-Day-Detention): Does Bad Things Guy Rossa Corsa (6-Day-Detention): Ky Fox Lava Red (1-Week-Detention): Donovan and Tristan (Trevor Woo) Scarlet (2-Week-Detention): Chandler Fields Red (Detention Forever): Eric Charles Roman Brick (1-Day-Suspension): Dodger (GoAnimate) Voice Starting Terra Cotta (3-Day-Suspension): Barney Maroon (5-Day-Suspension): Max (Total Drama) Crimson (10-Day-Suspension): Hansel (SML) Dark Red (15-Day-Suspension): Little Bear Chesnut (20-Day-Suspension): DeathFetish Verimillion (25-Day-Suspension): Samao Joe Rosewood (30-Day-Suspension): Diego Marquez Mahogany (35-Day-Suspension): Giggett (GoAnimate) Voice Starting {Earthquake} Sand (40-Day-Suspension): All for One Tan (45-Day-Suspension): Nite Nite (Fortnite) Oak Brown (50-Day-Suspension): Evolto and Evil Tiga Burlywood (55-Day-Suspension): Ethan Ibay ''' '''Cinnamon (60-Day-Suspension): Grings Kodai Butterscotch (65-Day-Suspension): Gabriel Santana and Bruna Carvalho Brown (70-Day-Suspension): Cozy Glow (Simon Voice Starting) Chocolate (75-Day-Suspension): Raven (Fortnite) Eat His Card Brightest Gray (80-Day-Suspension): Hypothermia Timberwolf (85-Day-Suspension): SharpKnife Davy’s Gray (90-Day-Suspension): Detention and Suspend Iridium (95-Day-Suspension): Orochi (KOF) Light Gray (100-Day-Suspension): Ernesto De La Cruz Gray (150-Day-Suspension): Jetsteel and Hover (GoAnimate) Dark Gray (200-Day-Suspension): Sid and Little Bill Voice Starting (OVA) Darkest Gray (250-Day-Suspension): Dave (Total Drama) Charcoal (300-Day-Suspension): Silas Fields ''' '''Gun Metal (350-Day-Suspension): Trophy (Inanimate Insanity 2) Poluted Black (400-Day-Suspension): Tomura Shigaraki Raven (450-Day-Suspension): Blaine Kessman Jet (500-Day-Suspension): Gilbert (louielouie95) and James (caroline0204) Cavity (550-Day-Suspension): Stephen Quire (Will Get Excited Over The Card) Black (600-Day-Suspension): L (Death Note) Hammer (650-Day-Suspension): Jeffy (SML) (Will Get Excited Over The Card) Sepia (700-Day-Suspension): Trophy (Inanimate Insanity 2) Grayscale (750-Day-Suspension): Randolph Nicholson (will dance) Spider (800-Day-Suspension): Noddy For 2016 Cave Spider (850-Day-Suspension): Jose Tericolon Eyeball (900-Day-Suspension): Nelson Muntz Skull (950-Day-Suspension): MC Bloodstain Eyeball Candy (1,000 Day Suspension): Mark Aponte Skull Candy (Expelled and getting a duty cleaning): Light Yagami Halloween Candy Cane (Receiving a Punishment): Archer Nightstock Radioactive (Receiving a Capital Punishment): Skipper Gomez Biohazard (DEAD MEAT AND EXPELLED FOREVER!!!): Andriod Cody